Artemis Fowl and the Alien Invasion
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Artemis Fowl II has died and been resurrected. But Foaly has had a hand in the proceedings. When Artemis finds out how will it affect the LEPRecon captain that he cares so much about? And what happens when aliens, from Zegna invade? Artemis is facing one of the greatest challenges of his career, and this time, he may not win.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl and the Alien Invasion

**a/n: Hello, everyone. This is my first actual story, up until now, I have just done song fics. Please enjoy, and review.**

Holly Short, LEPRecon Captain, turned swiftly on her heels and jogged quickly down the halls of Police Plaza, towards Foaly's OPS booth. She tapped on the glass, and he buzzed her in. "Frond, Holly, you look beat!" He said. "Gee, thanks." She said, sarcastically, but she knew it was true. The few times that she dared look in a mirror, she did look beat. Her skin had lost its healthy sheen, there were bags under her eyes, and her hair hung limp on her skeletal frame. She hadn't been eating well. Her eyes themselves were their usual blue an hazel, but she never dared look at them in the mirror, they reminded her too much of him. Him referring to Artemis Fowl II, Teenage mastermind, not that anyone dared talk about him in her presence. She would either look so sad it was heartbreaking, or outright collapse and cry. It had been hard on her, with him gone, Foaly had noticed. He was her other half, her name being synonymous with his and all. "How is the clone?" Holly asked Foaly. "It's coming along well." He replied. "A couple more weeks, and we can take it to the surface." Holly's eyes once more had that gleam in them when she heard how well it was going, but collapsed back into that horrifying grief once again when she caught sight if her blue eye in the reflection from one of Foaly's screens. Foaly was heartbroken. His friend, one of his only friends was heartbroken and grief stricken because of the death of her best friend, Artemis. She couldn't go on like this, the way she was.

Holly turned, and slowly walked back out of the OPS booth and down the corridor to her station, where she sat herself behind her desk once more, and continued on with her paperwork. She missed him, more than anything.

Two weeks later

Holly looked down at the prone form of Artemis's clone. She felt the tears well up, as his prone form continued to lay on the cold, hard ground. Those tears started to flow freely, but these were tears of joy as Artemis stirred, and opened his blue eyes. "Artemis?" She asked through her tears. "Who are you?" He asked, sitting up. Holly almost cried again. He didn't remember her. "Remember me?" She asked. "It's Holly, your best friend!" She said, shaking him a little. "You..., you are my friends?" He asked, a little hesitantly. "Yes, Arty." She replied. "How do I know you?" He asked. She started her story. "Well, it all began one hot summer's day in Ho Chi Minh City. It was sweltering by anyone' s standards. Needless to say, Artemis Fowl II would not have been willing to put up with such heat of it was not of vital importance. Importance to the plan, that is..." Her story went on and on, and continued well into the night. Eventually, she finished. "And then we cloned you, and you forgot us, and a I told you this story." She looked down, and saw him sleeping gently. She stopped, and waited, just watching him, her Arty, sleep, alive for the first time in six months. Eventually she headed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Foaly sat in one of the rooms of Fowl manor, thinking, what he did best. What was going to happen when Artemis bit the dust for real? Holly wasn't going to take it well. There was, however, one thing he could do for his friend. Centaurs, a distant relative of a Unicorns, where a magic-less species. This wasn't strictly true, though. They could use magic only twice in their life, but they could command it to do whatever they wanted it too. He thought about this. He could use it to lengthen his lifespan, so he stayed the same age as Holly for the same amount of years that she would live. Yes, that was what he was going to do.

Holly walked down the stairs, and poking her head into Foaly's sitting room, she told him that she was going to do the Ritual. She headed outside just as Foaly trotted up the stairs, trying to be quiet. He walked quickly into Artemis's room, and stood by his bed. "Hey, Arty boy, I have to do this. I'm sorry, but between you and her, it will always be her. I hope you understand, it's just damage control." He whispered, and summoning the sparks, pure white for him, he infused Artemis with the magic. It danced over his skin, waiting for instruction. He whispered them to the sparks, and they sunk into his skin, and glowing white, moved to cover his whole body. They then faded. "I hope it worked." He whispered, and crept out of Artemis's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n hey guys, second chapter, I'm on a roll! Please remember that this is my first ever multi chapter story, and I think it might be a little Ooc. Enjoy the chapter, and please review.**

**disclaimer (I forgot this on the previous chapter): I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis awoke to the sound of his communicator ringing. He rolled over in bed, and picked it up. It was Foaly, not Holly, as he had originally hoped.

"Artemis Fowl speaking." He said into the communicator, a hint of his former self coming through. "Hello, Arty boy!" Said Foaly, enthusiastically. "I wanted to discuss with you about your message last night. Artemis had messaged Foaly the previous night, enquiring after the fairy cure to the human disease, Cancer. Foaly continued.

"Yeah, the People do have a cure for Cancer. I can tell, but you need to go to the conference room where there is a larger screen."

"Very well." Artemis replied, and, rolling out of bed, got dressed in his usual suit and tie. He headed downstairs and into the conference room. Foaly was waiting, already on the big screen, having hacked into Fowl Manor's wireless. Artemis sat down, PowerBook at the ready.

"Its's simple, really. Cancer is a genetic disease, so if you look at the levels of the different gene patterns in the DNA, you can look for abnormalities, or higher levels on one gene, or lower levels of another. Then it is a simple matter of injecting that gene into the DNA, and allowing it to replicate itself... Are you getting all this Artemis?" He replied. Artemis nodded quickly.

"Yes I am, Foaly, and if you would kindly continue?" He replied. Foaly obliged.

"Thank you, for the cure to one of the Human world's most deadly diseases. Now, onto other matters. " he said once Foaly had finished. "I turn twenty five today." He continued.

"Happy belated." Foaly muttered, not sure where this was going. "Foaly, do I look twenty five to you?" He asked.

"Well.." Foaly said. "No, i don't, do I." He continued.

"Legally, I'm older than that, twenty seven. It is getting harder and harder to conceal my true age. I still am, biologically, seventeen. Why may I ask, is that?" Foaly knew he had to tell the truth. Artemis was a genius, he would know if he lied.

"Yes, well... Erm, heh?" Foaly muttered. "Foaly, what did you do?" Artemis asked, reverting to his old, cold demeanour. "CentaurshaveabitofmagicandImayormaynothaveinfusedyouwithittomakeyoulivelongersoHollywontbesadwhenyoudieforreal?" Foaly said, high pitched and fast paced. "What?" Shrieked Artemis, out of character for him. "Foaly, how long, exactly, do I have?" He said, deathly calm, once more getting his emotions under control.

"Well! I'd say a good 1400 years left t in you." Artemis did a double take. "Foaly, why didn't you tell me sooner? What where you going to say, when I noticed I was living way longer than I should have?" Foaly had no answer to that. "I have wasted two years, Foaly, two years!" He said. "What?" Foaly asked, clueless. Artemis sighed.

"If I'm going to live as long as Holly, then I can finally confess!" Foaly grinned.

"Oh, that!" He said. "You know, mud boy, I always thought you and Holly would do the whole star crossed lovers thing, you know, get together, with your time limit etc. that sorta thing." Artemis sighed, again.

"I have wronged many people, but I wouldn't do that to Holly. She was going to be sad enough when I died for real, without the added weight of being lovers." Foaly grinned again.

"Well, I won't stop you!" He said. "I know she likes you back, she told me herself, and anyway, if you guys become an item, I'll win a large bet!" With this, he cut the connection.

Artemis looked out the window, and considered his next move very carefully. He should call Holly, and confess on the spot, or make her wait, but he could ask her to come to the surface, and tell her. Yes, that was what he was going to do. He pulled out a keyboard and typed her name into the communications screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n hey all, third chapter! Please remember that this is my flirts ever multi chapter story, so please no flames. Read, and review!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. If I did, I would have a much bigger house.**

Holly was sitting behind a desk in Recon, when her communicator went off. Only two people had the number, and she specifically hoped it was a certain blue eyed mud boy. She looked at the screen before pressing Accept. "Hello, Holly." Artemis' voice came. His voice gave her a small buzz. "It's my birthday today, and I was hoping that you could come over sometime soon?" He asked. Holly had to physically stop herself from squealing with excitement. She was going to see Arty , her Arty in person for the first time in three months!

"Sure Arty, I'd love to come!" She said. "Happy birthday!" She continued. "Sorry, I have to go now, paperwork to finish. If I get it done quickly, Trouble will authorise my Visa." She said. "Great! Bye Holly" Artemis said, and cut the connection.

Holly was flying as fast as she could towards Fowl Manor. It was ten at night, but she hadn't been able to get off any quicker. Trouble had been in a bad mood that day, and she'd had to finish all her paperwork, and file all the documents, before she'd been allowed to go. The looming form of Fowl Manor lay up ahead. She flew around to the side, and found Artemis' bedroom window. It was open, allowing the cool night air access. She flew inside, and upon entering, found Artemis, asleep, laying on top of his covers. He was still wearing a crisp, white shirt, slightly crumpled from laying on his bed, shoes, and to her utmost surprise, jeans. Juliet and his mother must have forced them onto him. She walked over to his bedside, and when he didn't stir, she pulled her wing rig off, and curled herself onto the bed next to him. He unconsciously put his arms around her, and murmured her name. Holly sighed with contentment, and after a while, fell asleep too.

Artemis woke sometime in the wee hours of the morning. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He leaned over, and to his utmost surprise, found his arms where around a small, elfin shape. Holly. He hadn't woken when she came. He smiled softly, and, curling his frame around her own, he fell back into a light slumber.

Butler knocked softly on the door to Artemis room. When he didn't reply, he crept into his room, and looked at the bed. There were two forms lying on top of the covers, curled around one another. Ah, Holly must be visiting. After snapping a picture with his mobile, he left the two in peace


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n hey all, I'm back, with a new chapter please read and review, no flames, thanks.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. If I owned Artemis Fowl II, there would have been a lot more a/h.**

Holly woke, the divine surface sunshine filtering through the curtains. She stretched and rolled, but once she had almost finished her roll, she stopped, for she had rolled into something, more precisely, someone, and even more precisely, a certain Mudboy.

"Good morning, Holly." He drawled, sitting up, and pulling his hands through his hair. Holly was surprised, until she remembered where she was. She turned to him.

"Morning." She said a little blearily. "Can I have a shower?" She asked. Artemis nodded, and pointed towards the bathroom. "Towels are on the inside of the door. I'll shower down the hall." Holly nodded, and, picking up her bag, retreated to the bathroom.

Artemis started his usual morning schedule, shower, get changed, brush teeth, shave etc. Then he went downstairs, and picked up two plated of breakfast from the kitchen table.

"How did you know?" He inquired of Butler. "I came in and saw you two this morning." The stoic bodyguard replied. If Artemis Fowl II was able to be embarrassed, he was right now. His pale skin flushed a deep shade of crimson. He quickly retreated back to his room.

Holly stood in the shower, contemplating her next move. She should tell Artemis about what she felt. He would understand, maybe even reciprocate, after all, they had both been similarly entwined, and he had murmured her name last night. She decided that she would tell him, right after he told her. She turned and switched off the shower behind her, and towelled off. She got dressed, and walked quickly out of the bathroom, to find Artemis, freshly changed, sitting on the bed with two trays of breakfast.

"How did Butler know?" She inquired of Artemis.

"He saw us this morning." He replied. "Breakfast?" He asked. "Ooh, yes please!" She replied. She sat down next to him. He had a cup of Earl Grey and a chocolate croissant that he was slowly devouring. She looked at her own plate. The same except with coffee instead of tea. He set down his cup.

"Holly, I have been meaning to tell you two things, one of which I just found out yesterday." He started. "I, I wanted to tell you that Foaly, blasted centaur, has increased my lifespan to... Well to about 1500 years, the same as yours." Holly dropped her croissant in surprise. "Wait, what?!" She asked, suddenly. This was a game changer. It meant that he wouldn't die much longer after her! She could confess, and they could spend their life together! "Arty, I have to tell you something too." She said, just as he said

"And that means I will live as long as you, if not longer."

"Oh, umm, you first." She said. "Oh, no, really, you first. I am a gentleman Holly, and a gentleman is always told, Ladies first."he said.

She started hesitantly. "Well, actually, I have been meaning to tell you for a while now. Ummm... I... I erm, Iloveyou!" She blurted. She heard a quick gasp of air from him, a moment before his lips were pressed to hers, and they were kissing passionately. Sparks flew, red sparks of love, and Holly's head spun.

Artemis was in heaven. He had the girl of his dreams, well, elf of his dreams, in his arms, and he was kissing her, passionately. He had the rest of his life with this beautiful being, his very long life, and he wasn't going to waste a minute of it. Eventually they had to come up for air, and they embraced.

Down in Haven, a group comprised of Trouble, Mulch, Foaly and some other LEP members including Vinyaya clapped and whistled as the two kissed. Foaly smiled, and turned to Trouble, holding out his hands. "I win, Trubs, hand over the dosh!" He said. He had bet that they would get together. Trouble had bet they wouldn't. Large sum, too. Foaly grinned. It was going to be a sweet existence. Oh, how wrong he was.

a/n: please review, it means a lot to me! Aliens next chapter, I promise, so review, and I might upload it later today!


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n second chappie today, I am on a roll! Enjoy this chapter, please review and no flames, I'm new. Hey that rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Hahaha, okay, I'll stop.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Artemis, just the plot and the aliens. **

Artemis Fowl woke the next morning with an indescribable feeling of happiness, even for him. He wrapped himself tight around the source of the happiness, one Holly Short, who, at the same time, was curling herself around him. Suddenly, she lashed out, and awoke, screaming Artemis' name. He reacted with an unusual swiftness, pulling her in and giving her a peck on the lips. "Shh, it's alright, I'm right here." He said, comfortingly.

"Artemis?" She said, tears pouring down her face. He nodded, and wiped her tears away, pressing his lips to hers. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." She replied.

"What about?" He inquired. "Umm, it was about when, you know, when you, when you died." She said, sadness in her tone. He found it heartbreaking, to see her like this.

"It's alright Holly, I'm here now, and alive." He said, rubbing her back comfortingly. Holly curled into him, and kissed him quickly. "I have to go do some work now." He said, with some reluctance. "Okay. I want to sleep a little longer." They had stayed up really late last night, just talking. Artemis nodded.

"I will be in my study if you need me." He said, and changed. Then he walked out the door swiftly, so he wouldn't be tempted to just go back to bed and lay there with her. He closed the door softly behind him. He walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, where breakfast was being cooked. Butler, the usually stoic bodyguard, grinned at his charge over the table.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Foaly saw, he sent me the video." Artemis blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Yes, erm, I'll just be going now. I'm in my study if you need anything." He said, hastily retreating, where he bumped into Juliet. The tall blonde girl winked at him, causing him to turn even more crimson.

"Oh, don't worry, none of us will bother your time with Holly." She said. Artemis once again, beat a hasty retreat.

Artemis retreated to his study, where he sat in his chair, and booted up his PowerBook. He needed to deal with the cancer cure, synthesise it, and distribute it. It would take months of work. As he was logging on, he thought about Holly, his Holly. He thought of her auburn hair, her dual chromatic eyes, one his blue and one her hazel. His laptop started up, and he began to type quickly. After about two hours, his door creaked open, and Holly walked in. Artemis turned in his chair, and held out his arms. Holly walked into them gladly, and climbed up onto his lap. She curled into him, in a tight ball so that he could still work. She then dozed off again. Artemis smiled, a soft smile unfamiliar on his face, and continued to work.

Holly awoke, again curling into Artemis. She opened her eyes to find his blue ones looking at her. She leaned up, and pressed her lips to his. After a moment, he responded eagerly.

When they came up for air, he said "good afternoon." Had she really slept that long? She asked herself. She peered at the screen clock. Yes, she had. It was one in the afternoon.

She smiled up at him lazily. "Good afternoon." She replied. The computer buzzed. Artemis ignored it, and kissed her again, shutting the laptop lid.

Suddenly, a massive hologram of Foaly's head appeared in the room, startling the two so much that they fell onto the floor. The hologram buzzed angrily, and Foaly's head said. "I hope I'm not interrupting you two lovebirds, but we have a situation!"

"Can he see us?" Asked Holly, a little nervously.

"I don't think so." Artemis replied. "Don't think I can't see you, lovebirds, on the floor there. Get your butts to the conference room, now!"


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n new chapter. Enjoy, and please review! No flames, that sort of thing**

**disclaimer: I don't own, otherwise i wouldn't be writing on FanFiction!**

**H**olly, wide awake now, sat next to Artemis in the conference room, listening with growing concern to Foaly's report. It had started well enough.

"We have had successful contact with aliens!" He had said, triumphantly, until he told of the bad part. "But, they have shown outright hostility towards us, and they have a large armada of Space-time ships heading towards us as we speak. We have around three days until they arrive." He then proceeded to delve into the science talk of it all, for Artemis. Artemis nodded quickly.

"I need to meditate, to think of a plan." He said, an cut he connection. He then walked quickly out of the room, on the way grabbing Holly's hand and pulling her out too. He went downstairs to find the Butlers. He walked into the kitchen and found the Butlers eating. "Butler." He addressed his bodyguard. "We have a situation." He proceeded to tell them about the problem.

"Very well Artemis. Juliet and I will be securing the manor's boundaries." With this, he and Juliet exited the room. Artemis turned to Holly.

"Are you okay, Holly?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks Arty." Holly replied. "Just overwhelmed."

Artemis looked at her, "I am retreating to my study to meditate, and think of a course of action. Come and get me if you need it." He said, and giving her a kiss on the cheek, he exited as well, leaving Holly to move upstairs to his room and change back into her shimmer suit.

Artemis sat on a small rug in a corner of his study, doing what he did best, think. Every so often he would record plans in a small, handheld recorder. Eventually he came up with three main plans. He stood up, and walked to his room, where he found Holly, sitting on the floor, talking to Foaly on her holo-communicator. He had invented those about a month ago.

"Hello Foaly, Holly." He addressed them both. "I was just going to call you, Foaly. I have a plan. It must be put into action right away. How large is the fleet of LEP shuttles with the ability to reach outer space?" He asked.

"They all have the ability to reach outer space, so I'd say close to five hundred, excluding other, civilian shuttles which also have this ability." Foaly replied.

"And with those civilian shuttles?" He asked another question.

"Close to double that." Foaly said, after consulting his computers for a moment.

Artemis thought hard. Yes, that would be enough. It was time to put his plan into action.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: hello everyone, I just heard that a kid is reading my fanfic. Kid, wherever you are, please stop. This fanfic is T for a reason, and T means teen! I always check that my sister isn't reading anything too inappropriate either, so please, kid, stop reading this! Enjoy anyway and I'm sorry, this is short but I'm suffering from writers block. No flames thanks, I'm new, but please, feel free to review!**

**disclaimer: I don't own**

Holly and Artemis walked swiftly, hand in hand, down the corridor to Foaly's OPS booth, which was stuffed to the brim with LEP officials, Council members, Mulch, Trouble and Foaly himself, where Artemis was holding a briefing for the troops. They turned into the OPS booth, and Artemis addressed the crowd.

"Hello all. I am sure you are all a bit curious about my plan, and all will be revealed soon. May I please speak separately to the Majors, captains, Foaly and the Commander?" The requested people stepped forwards, and the others shuffled out. The pneumatic doors hissed shut, and locked behind them. He turned to the remaining two dozen. "Captains, Majors, Commander, Foaly." He nodded to each in turn. "Please listen closely. When you and your units board the shuttles, please head straight for the surface. Once you reach the surface, a shielded chute has been set up between the shuttleports and outer space. Please proceed as quickly as possible to 800km up, and spread out, covering as much room as possible. I then require you to activate your ion shields, and shoot them above you. They should spread out, and create an impenetrable barrier between you and the oncoming aliens. Remember to continually be vigilant. It's time to save the world." He finished with a flourish, and smiled his trademark vampire grin at the surrounding fairies.

"Just one question, mud boy." The commander, this time. "How long are we to stay up there?"

"As long as I deem necessary." Artemis answered.

"Right, of course." Blustered Trouble. "Move out!" He yelled to his troops, and they filed out of the OPS, and down to the shuttleport to the surface, where the assorted squads moved into position to board the shuttles. Holly herself was in command of Squad One, who would be above Ireland. This was, of course against Artemis' wishes, she had insisted. "Arty, you said all the captains and their squads, and I am a captain!" She had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't let her, so he gave in.

"I will worry about you, though." He said, but let her go, even though it was with some trepidation.

Holly had felt warm inside when he told her this. He was worrying about her!


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: hello everyone, i got some mean guest reviews, so I'm kinda unhappy about that, but I've decided to continue this fic. Enjoy, and I beg you, no flames, please, this is my first ever time with a full length fic, so please, please keep that in mind when you review. Ps. AU is astronomical units. It's just a measurement used to measure distance in space. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own.**

By now, you are probably wondering what Artemis' plan of action was. His plan was to create a force field around the globe, an impenetrable atmosphere. It was a very good plan. He did, of course, have a backup plan, but he was hoping he didn't need to implement it.

Holly and her squad boarded shuttle A21, the shuttle that was to be above Ireland. She strapped herself into the pilot's seat, and booted up the engine. Holly loved flying. Especially in shuttles. She pushed the accelerator, and the shuttle jumped off down the track of the access tunnel. The track ended, and the coredive began. She dropped, an dropped, and dropped. Eventually, she put out the flaps, and the shuttle began its slow journey to the surface up E1. Her helmet buzzed on the console next to her, and a hologram of Artemis' head was projected above it.

"Hello, love." He said. Love. That made her feel good.

"What is it, Arty?" She asked. "I'm busy."

"I'm just checking up on you!" He said, a little defensively. Holly heard Foaly snort from behind him.

"It's just an excuse to talk to you girlfriend!" He snorted. The sound of carrots being munched drifted through the speakers.

"Well, that's nice of you, Arty, but I'm fine, really." She said, ignoring Foaly. Artemis continued.

"Be careful, okay Holly? Don't engage the enemy until I say you can."

"Okay, okay." Holly said, while avoiding a piece of rock in the chute.

Eventually, she reached the surface. True to his word, a Artemis had set up a shielded ion tunnel for the shuttles to fly through. The tunnel was packed, and seemed to be stretching on so far straight up that it seemed impossible. She questioned Artemis. "And, you're sure that this can't be seen by mud people?" She asked, a little nervously.

"I assure you, it can't be seen. Why do you doubt my genius?" He answered, a smirk playing about his lips.

"No reason, just that you have been wrong before." She retorted. Artemis snorted.

"Well, just trust me on this one. I have it under control."

After approximately another hour of flying straight up, they came out of the top of the ion tunnel. The shuttle gently floated up, it's rocket boosters propelling it. Holly stared into the blackness of space, punctured only by the sun, the moon, the stars, other shuttle lights and... What was that? In the distance, there were bunches of small flashing blue lights. Holly zoomed in on them with her helmet, and was horrified to see a bunch of massive, blue grey ships in the distance, pulsing with light. These ships were massive! They appeared to resemble long, large arrows, there were five, and the edges had blinking lights on them. They were flying in the goose v formation, and at the head of the v was what appeared to be a ship, double the size of the others, and sporting a massive cannon on the front. As she watched, the formation stopped in front of a large chunk of rocky debris. The Mother ship fired up its cannon, the cannon's centre glowing blue. It fired a massive blue plasma blast, and, upon hitting the chunk, caused it to explode violently, the shock wave was felt even from the distance of approximately 3 AU. That was the fate of their planet, if they didn't do something about it! "Are you getting this, Artemis?" Holly asked Artemis' hologram. For the first time in his life, Artemis was speechless. Then, he regained his composure.

"Go ahead with the plan." He ordered, his commanding tone evident. "I am going to tell all the other shuttles." He told Holly, and cut the connection.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own...**

"Go ahed with the shield, repeat, go ahead with the shield!" Artemis voice came through the speakers, the steely tone portraying his worry to those who knew him best. He was worried now. Inside the OPS booth, Foaly was running a scan on the weapon. They had suitable named it a plasma charge cannon.

"I have analysed the cannon, and I conclude that it is a very heavy duty weapon, which means it has a recharge time of about five hours at least. It is perfectly capable of annihilating the globe, but it will need about four minutes to power up. It is powered by a singularity, the same thing that powers a black hole. If you destroy the singularity, you destroy the cannon. They would only have made one of these, so if we could destroy it, then it would send them running." Foaly said, his usually jovial tones gone in the light of what has occurred.

"Thankyou, Foaly." Artemis said, in a clipped tone. "I'm going up there. Can you commission me a stealth bullet shuttle?" He asked.

"Of course." Foaly said, bobbing his head. He picked up a carrot from the desk beside him, chewing and swallowing it in two quick gulps. This was a habit of his. The more tense a situation got, the more carrots were consumed by the centaur. "It's at the shuttleport." He said, after typing a little on his computer. Artemis walked quickly out of OPS, and to the shuttleport, where he hopped into a shuttle. He powered it up, with the starter chip, and it slid off the rails. He had watched Holly do this, so he knew the basics. He flipped the lever to push the flaps out, and the shuttle stopped its drop abruptly, and began to descend at a much slower rate until Artemis hit the fire, and it shot up towards the surface like a bullet out of a gun.

Butler was nervously watching the proceedings from a screen in OPS. Artemis had insisted that he stay there. Butler hadn't put up much of a fight, because he was getting old, and Artemis had promised to find Holly as soon as possible. Butler realised suddenly that Artemis had neglected to tell Holly that he was coming. He grinned. This was going to be amusing.

Holly saw the blinking red light on her console that meant a ship was docking with her. It was probably one of the small stealth bullets that she had sent to scout. She was too busy to look at the indicator, too busy with the task of priming the force field. After a few moments, the indicator for the shield blinked green. She waited for the order from OPS. To her surprise, it was not Artemis' voice that she heard through the speakers, but Foaly's.

"Fire up the force field." He said, and Holly felt like she could hear the shuttles around her's captains hitting the lever. She hit her own, and watched the monitor as a stream of blue light was emitted from the top of her shuttle. It reached up like a beacon, and then split apart into a large disc, which melded with those of the other ships to form a glowing shelter around the globe. It glowed blue for a moment, and then it disappeared, only trace lightning across it showing that it was actually still there. To her sudden and immense surprise, a warm pair of arms closed around her from behind. Instinctively, she stood up, and spinning kicked whoever it was. The person flew across the cockpit with a startled yelp, landing, with a thud, on the pressure tiles. She rushed over to the person, and pulled out her Neutrino, holding the trigger. She looked down to find Artemis' blue eyes staring into her own. Uh oh, was Artemis' last thought before she slapped him across the face. That was going to sting later. He got up, and stood up straight.

"Artemis!" Was all the elf could get out, her features contorted with rage.

"Hello darling." He drawled.

"Ugh." Holly said, and turned on her heel, sitting back down in the pilot's seat. Artemis got up from the floor, and plonked himself down ungraciously on the co pilot's seat. Holly was still mad at him. She flicked on the autopilot and turned to him.

"Artemis, don't ever do that again!" She said. Artemis leaned over and grabbed her hand, rubbing it comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, love. I must have forgotten to tell Foaly to let you know I was coming up..." He said, before he was cut off by Holly.

"Which brings us to our next point. Why are you here? I thought you were going to stay in OPS?" She asked. "This is really no place for you. You can't keep yourself safe, and I can't lose you again, not after last time..." She trailed off. In a moment of vulnerability, she leaned over, and kissed him. He responded passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist, and bringing her onto his lap. She curled her fingers into his hair, bringing their faces closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: I don't own**

Eventually they had to come up for air, and Artemis pushed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "Well, that was unexpected." He said. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Holly asked, a questioning look in her eyes.

"For the first time I left you, when Opal killed me." He replied, sadness in his eyes.

"But you came back to us, and that's the important thing." Holly said, her jovial tone returning.

"Hey, Artemis!" Foaly's voice crackled through Holly's helmet speakers, and a hologram of his head appeared above them. "You didn't just go up there to snog your girlfriend! So hurry up and get your head in the game."

"Yes, of course." Artemis said, both him and Holly blushing furiously. "Erm, well." Had Artemis Fowl just said erm? Yes, yes he had. If it was possible, he blushed an even darker shade of crimson. "Well, Foaly and I have analysed their weapon. It is a plasma charge cannon, which is powered by a singularity..." He was interrupted by Holly, who had leaped off his lap when Foaly had spoken, and was once again seated in the pilot's seat.

"So, if we destroy the singularity, we destroy the cannon! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said, excitement in her tone.

General Aangana of Zegna B11 was an average sized Zegnetian, an alien race that inhabits the planet system of Zegna. There were 13 factions of the Zegnetian race. You were chosen by your faction at an early age, and you were taken to that faction's planet. Aangana belonged to the Warrior faction. They supplied the race's militia, and armed forces. He turned to the Techa Zegnetian standing next to him. "What is the power levels of the cannon?" He hissed in his reptilian voice. Zegnetians in general had been described as sentient snakes with multiple legs.

"About three seconds until we are ready to fire. We can see Earth ahead. There are strange ships surrounding the globe, however, so we must be careful, sir." The the Techa replied. Techa were another Zegnetian faction.

"Very well. I want to fire once we are within about half an AU of the planet." Aangana was ecstatic. The Zegnetian race was about to become the most powerful race in the universe. They had already eliminated all other sentient beings, and Earth was the last. He could smell victory.

"Sir, we are at point five AU. Fire?" The Techa asked.

"Yesss" hissed Aangana. He heard the cannon begin to build up its power. He watched as the beautiful blue sausage of light began its destructive path towards the planet.

Artemis and Holly were standing inside the shuttle locker, preparing for their spacewalk. They pulled on the specialised suits developed by Foaly. A corporal rushed in. "Madam, sir, their cannon is powering up!"

Artemis swore under his breath, and him and Holly ran towards the cockpit, where they saw the blue sausage of plasma rushed towards them. It rocketed towards them, and with a bang, it hit the force field.

review!


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n I'm sick at the moment, so have nothing better to do with my time than to write chapters.**

**disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, I would be rich enough to find the cure for influenza. Artemis and Holly would also be boyfriend and girlfriend, if I owned Artemis Fowl.**

With a bang, the plasma blast from the cannon hit the force field. It impacted and spread out over the force field, trying to find a way in. Artemis and Holly crossed their fingers, hoping that it didn't penetrate, and when it didn't, Holly swore she could hear the collective sigh of relief from the shuttles around her own, and the angered cries of the aliens aboard the ship. They had four hours. Thank Frond! Holly turned to Artemis. "We have four hours now. We'd better get going." The Fowl nodded and smiled at her. They headed to the docked shuttle, and they boarded it, turning it on with the starter chip. After about half an hour, they reached the fleet of Alien ships. Artemis activated the shields, making them shimmer out of visibility. Holly slowly pushed the ship towards the cannon ship, and then cut the engines. They floated, invisible next to the ship. She turned to Artemis.

"Time to go!" She said, her tone a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"Yes, let's go." Artemis said to her, and smirked. "Time to blow up a ship."

You are probably wondering, once again, what his plan was. It was simple in its glory. They were going to sneak in, staying hidden of course, using Holly's shielding and cam foil for Artemis. Foaly had already hacked into the ship's systems and wiped them from the cameras, feeding them a loop. It had taken him half an hour, because of the unfamiliar coding and technology. Holly was going to destroy the singularity, while Artemis planted a massive charge in the engine room, which would cause the whole ship to blow up.

Holly and Artemis sneaked aboard the ship, both taking different paths. Holly headed to the front of the ship, where the cannon was, and Artemis to the back, where the engine was. Holly sneaked off after wishing Artemis good luck. She flew along the round passages of the ship, every so often passing pneumatic hatches with signs on them in an unfamiliar language, but with diagrams beside them. She flew along until she came to a larger passage with some of the aliens in it. This seemed to be a thoroughfare for them. She flew, unseen over their scaly, reptilian heads. They appeared to be snakes, covered in armour plating, and legs that reminded her a little of insects. She flew down the passage until she found the passage with a little graphic of the cannon. She turned down it until she reached a single, large door. There was no one here but a single one of the reptilian aliens. She got him with a single blast from her Neutrino, and he collapsed, twitching to the floor. She pushed the pressure plate next to the door, and it opened with a hiss. She walked in. The room was dark, and had a lit walkway. The wandered down the walkway, and found a massive platform. She climbed up to the top of the platform, and looked around. She appeared to be in a smaller chamber, which in the centre had a pedestal. On this pedestal appeared to be a small cage with wires hooked up to it. Inside the cage was a small blue orb of light. She could feel power literally radiating from it. She would have to proceed with caution. She turned her Neutrino setting up to max.


	12. Chapter 12

**an: if you want a disclaimer, look at the previous chapters.**

Holly pulled the trigger on her Neutrino five times, sinking the multiple blasts into the singularity. It exploded in a multi coloured blaze of light. She turned, and crept out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She shielded and took off, contacting Artemis with her helmet. "I did it." She said, happiness in her tone.

"Well done, love, now head back to the shuttle. I will be out. Move to a safe distance, though, just in case you are spotted. I will find a way out to you, don't worry." Holly decided to trust him, and moved to the shuttle, firing it up and moving away.

Artemis cut the connection. He crept along he corridor, sticking to the walls to avoid the aliens. He turned and found himself at a door with a graphic of an engine above it. This was it! He pushed the pressure plate and entered, looking around. The room was filled with machinery, whirring. He walked through the labyrinth of a strange metal, one which he was unfamiliar with, until he reached a console. He pulled the charge out of his pack, and placed it strategically so that it would take out both the engines and the oxygen supply. Suddenly, he tripped over something, and fell to the floor. Sirens and klaxons began to ring. Oh dear, that isn't good, he thought to himself. From outside the door, there came the sound of thumping feet. The door opened, and streams of what appeared to be snakes with legs came in. They surrounded him, and pointed strange metal weapons at him. They appeared to be high tech versions of crossbows, with vials of red liquid instead of bolts loaded into them. He had no doubt that they would be deadly.

"Show yourself!" Barked one of them. "We know you are there!" Artemis sighed. He really had no choice. He pulled off the cam foil.

"Gentlemen, there is no need to be hasty." He said, reverting to his cold, cruel personality. "See this remote?" He held up the activator for the charge. "When I push this button, the ship will explode. So don't threaten me, or it's the last thing you'll ever do. Now, back away slowly." They followed his command, dropping their guns to the floor. "Now, you'll let me go, if you know what's good for you." They complied, and he ran past them, and down the corridor. He turned a corner, and crashed into one of the reptiles, who immediately caught him in its grasp. He looked into its eyes. There was no messing with this one. He must be the commander. Uh oh. He thought to himself. He was a button push away from instant death for himself, but victory for the Earth. He made up his mind, and pushed the button. "I'm sorry, Holly." He thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**an: I'm back! Please Don't kill me for what happened to Artemis! I assure you, you will be happy with me by the end of this, I hope! Enjoy!**

Holly waited for Artemis, watching the ship. Suddenly it exploded, with a blossom of red and yellow, starting from the back of the ship, and making its way to the front. Artemis! She thought, suddenly. He hadn't made it out. She felt tears start to trickle down her face, not even the joy of seeing the other alien ships turn and flee making her happy. Her next thought was, Butler is going to kill me! Her helmet buzzed to life, and Foaly appeared.

"Well done, Artemis!" He said, then looked at Holly, seeing the tears pouring down her face. He was silent. He had just lost one of his best friends. Oh dear. Butler appeared in the com link.

"Artemis? Artemis!" He yelled, becoming more and more agitated. "Holly, where is Artemis?" He asked her, his tone becoming quiet and deadly.

"He, he didn't make it." She whispered, tears pouring down her face. Butler was silent, and looked away. Before he did, though, Holly could have sworn she saw a tear in the corner of his eye.

So morose was Holly, that she didn't notice the airlock light flash. A couple of minutes later, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She stood up, and spinning kicked whoever it was across the room.

Artemis, for the second time today, found himself flying across a shuttle cockpit. He crashed with a thud into the wall opposite, making him almost cry out in pain when he landed on his already bruised and battered back. He slid to the floor, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring, for the third time in many hours, down the barrel of a gun. Then he heard a gasp, and the gun clattered to the floor. He got to his knees, then onto his feet. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn a rocket slammed into him. But he did know better, and he knew that Holly had simply, in her happiness, launched herself violently at him, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him so tight that he thought he was going to suffocate.

"Yes, I am happy to see you too, but if you don't stop, in a moment, I will actually be dead!" Artemis groaned, out of breath.

"Right, sorry Artemis." She said, and stepped back. Then she stepped forwards again, and slapped him across the face. His features turned to surprised.

"What was that for?" He asked, a little astounded.

"For leaving me, you idiot!" She said, anger across her features, until she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him passionately. He responded eagerly. Then they heard Foaly clear his throat from behind. They sprung apart, and blushed.

"Artemis, so good to have you back, but, if you don't mind me asking, how are you alive? We saw you explode!" He asked, a little surprise in his tone.

"Well, it's simple. There was about half a minute from the time I pushed the button to the time that the ship exploded, and I had specifically run to the area with the escape pods. When the ship exploded, I had already boarded and jettisoned my escape pod. None of the other aliens made it, I'm sorry to say." He finished. Foaly opened his mouth, about to speak, when he was forcibly shoved out of the screen by Butler, who appeared and began to reprimand Artemis.

"Do you personally take it upon yourself, every time I'm not around, to either kill yourself, or put yourself in mortal danger? Do you know how hard it makes my job? Don't take it personally Artemis, but when you get back down here, I'm going to lock you in a cage, and keep you there, until you learn not to put yourself in harms way!" Burst out the usually stoic bodyguard, but he was smiling, as much as a heavily armed, Eurasian body guard can.


	14. Chapter 14

**an: Final Chapter! Enjoy this one. I have a sequel planned, and I think this is going to be a trilogy. The next one in this series is going to be a crossover with another ****_obsession_**** of mine, Soul Eater. Please read it!**

On Zegna B1, the site of the royalty of the Zegna system, the king of the Zegnetians was mad. "How could you let the Earth escape our grasp?" He roared at the unfortunate General, who had escaped on a pod.

"Well, sir, they blew up the cannon." The General replied. The king fumed. We will be back, he vowed to himself. He would not rest until Earth was his. But that is another story.

Two weeks later

Artemis was sitting with Foaly in the OPS booth, monitoring LEP connections and radar from outer space. He had a feeling that the snake aliens would be back. How right he was. But, onto other topics. The doors to OPS opened with a pneumatic hiss, and Holly walked in. She skipped straight over to Artemis, and sat on his lap. "Hey, Arty." She said, in a sultry tone. Artemis smirked down at her, and leaned in, until he heard Foaly clear his throat. He pulled back, embarrassed. Holly glared at Foaly. Foaly withered under her gaze.

"Yes, well, ummmm..." He stammered, unsure of himself. He cleared his throat again. "Did you need something Holly?" He asked, as the pneumatic doors hissed open again. Trouble walked in, and looked pointedly at Holly, who was still situated in Artemis's lap. Holly grinned lazily at him.

"Holly, I told you to come down here to get some tech from Foaly to go upside and do recon on a troll, not cuddle your boyfriend!" He said, again glaring pointedly at her. Holly's smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"Of course, Trubs!" She said, mocking sarcasm in her tone.

"Holly, I think you'd better go up to the surface and get the troll. If it makes you fell better, I'll do your backup in the earpiece." Artemis said, smiling apologetically down at her. Holly pouted, then smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Okay Arty!" She said, happily.

"Holly and Arty, sittin' in a tree, KISSING!" Foaly sung, delightedly. "I've always wanted to do that!". Holly glared daggers at him, then hopped down off Artemis and grabbed her stuff. She then marched out the door with Trouble, but not after giving Foaly a pinch in the rump, and Artemis a peck on the lips. The doors slid shut with a pneumatic hiss. Artemis turned to Foaly.

"Arty, my boy, you are one lucky mud man." Foaly told him.

"I know." Artemis replied, grinning unabashedly.

The end!


End file.
